Freaky Special
by familyguyfan
Summary: This is a parody of Tree House of Horror. See Spongebob turn into a warewolf, the Griffins stuck in a boat that's about to sink, and Timmy turns into a ghost after eating a vegtable that kills him until he does one good deed!
1. Warewolf Spongebob

It was a sunny day in Bikini Bottom. Spongebob was at the Krusty Krab serving the customers as usual. Squidward was behind the register and was reading, "Fish Life." magazine. Spongebob then walked to his quarters and saw a bottle on the counter. Spongebob stared at the bottle for a little bit and opened the lid. Patrick suddenly barged into the Krusty Krab and went to where Spongebob was.

"Don't open it Spongebob!" Patrick yelled.

Spongebob paused and asked Patrick confused, "Why? What is this stuff?"

Patrick snatched the bottle out of Spongebob's hand and said, "It's this potion I got from the carnival this morning! He said that if you drink this potion, you'd turn into a werewolf!"

Spongebob turned around and glanced at his calendar and saw a huge circle around the 31st, which was Halloween. Spongebob then faced Patrick and said, "Okay Patrick. I'll watch this potion for you!"

Patrick looked at the bottle and placed it on the counter and said, "Okay. I'm going to run a few errands and be back to return the potion."

Spongebob winked at Patrick as he left the room. As Spongebob was working, all he could think about was the potion in the bottle. After his shift, he walked home with the potion and said, "Working sure is thirsty business." and opened the bottle and drank the potion all in one gulp. Suddenly, Spongebob's ears turned big like a werewolf and Spongebob gasped. "What have I done?" he thought and quickly ran home.

Once Spongebob got home he dashed through the door and locked the door and closed the windows. Suddenly, Spongebob's teeth became sharp and Spongebob gasped and quickly called Sandy.

"I need help! I drank some of Patrick's potion he got and now I'm turning into a werewolf!" Spongebob said into the phone.

"Sure thing Spongebob. Come on over to the Treedome and I'll make a new potion for you so you'll be back to normal!" Sandy said and hung up.

Hours later, Spongebob was sitting at home watching television. Surprisingly, Spongebob was covered with brown fur. Then his pants ripped and Spongebob began to growl! Spongebob then walked over to the Treedome slowly and grumpy. Once he reached the Treedome, he jumped onto the roof and snarled.

"JIMMY!" a fish yelled. "DON'T GO NEAR THAT MONSTER!"

The tiny fish turned around and said, "But mom, it's Chewbacca!"

Spongebob then turned around and slashed the little fish to tiny pieces and the other fish ran away sobbing.

Sandy looked up and saw Spongebob and quickly ran outside.

"What are you doing?" Sandy asked.

Spongebob ignored Sandy and started snorting loudly. Sandy gasped and then quickly made a potion and gave it to Spongebob. Quickly, Spongebob threw the potion onto the ground and ran to the Krusty Krab, stomping madly!

"Is there a problem?" an officer asked.

Sandy turned around and said, "No sir."

The officer gave Sandy a serious look and Sandy sighed. Then the officer walked away.

It was almost dark out and Patrick was at the Krusty Krab until he saw Spongebob slashing through the Krusty Krab. "SPONGEBOB NO!" Patrick hollered and jumped onto Spongebob. Spongebob sneered and slobbered everywhere. Patrick pulled out a tiny screwdriver and jabbed it in Spongebob's head and then suddenly Spongebob turned back to normal.


	2. Trapped!

In this next part of this gruesome tale, you'll find out that some may have to be left behind. The Griffins were on their 20 day cruise and it was December 31st. Peter was in the main lobby with everyone else and started drinking some champagne until he'd get drunk. Peter lifted up his glass and clanged his glass with Brian's and said, "Cheers to those who think I'm drunk." Then suddenly everyone yelled, "CHEERS TO THE FAT WASTED GUY WHO'S MENTALLY RESTARTED!!" Lois quickly walked up to Peter and said, "Peter! You're embarrassing me!"

"Well sorry but can't you see I'm popular?" Peter complained.

Suddenly the announcer walked on stage and said, "Excuse me people! May I have your attention please! Welcome to New Years and it'll be midnight in 20 seconds. So let's please count down in…"

Everyone then interrupted and started counting down. Once everyone got to one, they cheered, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!" Everyone started pulling out their glasses and drank their wine and started dancing.

Meanwhile on the captain's desk, captain Quagmire was sailing the boat and he saw a hug wave coming straight at the boat!

"Oh my god!" Quagmire yelled and pulled the rope tied to the bell. The boat started rocking side to side and Quagmire fell on the ground, in his, "Playboy" collection and stared at the cover until suddenly, the ship turned upside down. The people in the lobby screamed in fear. Meg, who was on the top balcony in the lobby fell off but clung onto the side and started yelling for help.

Stewie was in the elevator and fell out and luckily survived and landed on Brian who was rolling to the wall.

"Help!" Lois yelled as she clung to the nearest table, which then flung back towards the wall, which broke. Once the boat was fully upside down, Quagmire struggled to get out of the water. But it was useless.

Everyone struggled in the main lobby, trying to get up. "Help me!" Meg screamed in pain, as her fingers slipped. Peter walked to where Meg was and he said, "Hey Meg! Do we look like ants from here?" Meg dropped one hand and Brian said, "Don't let go! Just pull yourself up! There's a door leading to the top of the ship!"

Peter gave Brian a weird look and asked, "Are you freaking kidding me?"

Brian nodded and said, "I saw this once in a movie!" and climbed to where Meg was.

Stewie limped towards Lois and said weakly, "I'm so going to kill you for this! I lost 300 brain cells because of you!" and fell into Lois's arms.

Lois looked around nervously and said, "We have to get out of here!"

Meg quickly pulled herself up and Brian joined her. A while later, the Griffins were safe…Except for Meg who got pushed off the balcony by Peter.

Once the water flowed in, the Griffins could hear them screaming and Brian led through the kitchen which was burst in flames. Stewie was still napping and Chris saw the evil monkey on fire.

"I wonder how he got here." Chris thought.

A few hours later, everyone was near the top of the ship, and Peter knocked on the cold surface and said, "HELP US!!"

There was no response.

Luckily, Stewie woke up and pulled out his laser gun and made a circle above him. Peter looked up through the hole and saw planes landing on the ship…Finally, everyone was safe except for Meg.


	3. Final Tale

In this final part of this gruesome tale, we'll learn a painful lesson. Expect the unexpected! It started on at dinnertime. Timmy was sitting down at the table waiting for his dinner. His mom walked to the table and put the broccoli on table in front of Timmy. Timmy glared at the food in disgust and told his mom, "This isn't dinner."

Timmy's mom chuckled and said, "That's part one of the 3 part meal!"

Timmy's dad smiled and said, "If you want to be healthy like your mom and I, you'll have to eat that broccoli! Then you can have this warm pizza we stole from the Dunkelberg's…I mean ordered!"

Timmy slowly grabbed his fork and ate one bite of the broccoli and fainted. Timmy floated out of his body and appeared in heaven.

"Oh my gosh! You're St. Peter!" Timmy said amazed.

"Yes! It's me!! Now before I let you into heaven, you'll have to do one good deed!" St. Peter said.

Timmy pondered for a little bit and asked, "How long do I have?"

"24 hours." St. Peter said and pulled the lever, which sent Timmy back to earth.

Timmy glanced at the broccoli and took a bite and passed out, in which he floated out of his ghost body and appeared in heaven. "It tried the broccoli again!" Timmy said.

"You now have 23 hours left." St. Peter said and pulled the lever.

Timmy didn't know what to do. Later that night, Timmy wandered around and saw a lonely green dog sitting alone. Timmy floated down, picked up the green dog and put it in the animal shelter and appeared to heaven again where he saw his dad.

"What are you doing here?" Timmy asked.

"Timmy!" his dad said excited! Then weirdly, his dad got off topic and taunted, "I made it to heaven before you Dinkleberg!"

"Well I did my good deed." Timmy told St. Peter.

St. Peter put down the newspaper and said, "Sorry. I wasn't watching." and pulled the lever, which sent Timmy and his dad down all the way to hell.

The devil walked towards Timmy and his dad and said, "Welcome to a place I'd like to call, the devils place!" That my friends, was the end of Timmy's dreadful tale.


End file.
